Ultron (Marvel Comics)
|-|Ultron= |-|Ultron-20= |-|Final Form Ultron= |-|All-Father Ultron= Character Synopsis Ultron is a character within the Marvel Comics. Created by Hank Pym, also known as Ant Man, Ultron was originally supposed to be a peace-making machine. But due to being based around Hank's brainwaves, who had some mental issues back then, and his quickly evolving A.I., Ultron became a genocidal, bloodthirsty maniac who will do anything in his power to show that technology is superior to flesh in every way and to destroy all organic life forms in the entire universe. With a army of Ultron Sentries behind him, a quickly evolving consciousness and the ability to upgrade himself after every battle, Ultron is a force to be reckoned with. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | 2-C Verse: Marvel Comics Name: Ultron, Ultron-5 to Ultron-20, Ultron Phalanx, Final Form Ultron, All-Father Ultron. Gender: Male, female as Ultron-19 Age: Unknown Classification: Highly advanced A.I. | Leader of the Phalanx | Peak of technological evolution | All-Father of the machines Special Abilities: |-|Standard Bodies=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate Ion Energy to create energy blasts), Electricity Manipulation (Can produce electricity from his hands), Energy Absorption (Was able to to take and absorb the power of the Infinity Stones while they were in the Infinity Gauntlet), Immortality (Types 6 and 12, can spread his A.I. to take control of technology or another A.I. to build a new, stronger body for himself), Shapeshifting (His Molecular Rearranger allows Ultron to shift and shape his body, also gives him Regeneration (High)), Transformation (Can turn his body into energy and reform himself later), Technology Manipulation (Can take control of any form of technology, including Tony Stark's Iron Man suit), Power Nullification (Can drain a machine of its power with a touch), Memory Manipulation (Can take info from targets mind and was able to make his own creator forget about his existence), Weather Manipulation (By taking over Tony's weather satellite, he can use it to create and call down lightning strikes capable of hurting the Sentry), Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic), Forcefield (Can withstand an attack from a adamantium axe, adamantium is the same material used for Wolverine's claws), Summoning (Can summon his army if Ultron Sentries at any point, as Ultron-19 can summon many of Iron Man's suits), Reflection (Can reflect Wonder Man's Ion Energy back at him) |-|Ultron-20=All previous powers but to a greater extent, Willpower Manipulation (Dominated the Phalanx, a technologically advanced race, through sheer willpower alone), Telepathy and Pain Manipulation (Can cause severe pain using his mind alone and can detect and fight off other telepaths), Possession (Took control of Adam Warlock's body), Disease Manipulation (Created a Virus that can turn people into technological zombies) |-|Final Form Ultron=All previous abilities but to a far greater extent |-|All-Father Ultron=All previous abilities but to an unfathomably greater extent, along with the powers of Odin, such as Technopathy, Time Manipulation, a far greater form of Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (Odin was able to mentally dominate the populations of entire planets and affect Galactus, and Ultron should be superior to this), Cosmic Senses that extend across the entire universe, a greater form of Absorption (Odin was able to absorb the power and essence of Surtur, and Ultron should be superior to this), Conceptual Manipulation (Odin was able to erase and restore the very concept of death across the entire universe, and Ultron should be superior to this), Dimensional Travel (Odin was able to travel to different universes), Power Bestowal (Odin was able to grant immense power and Immortality to others, and Ultron should be superior to this), Immortality (Types 4, 6 and 12), Sealing (Odin could seal away entire universes, and Ultron should be superior to this), Resistance to Sealing (Odin was able to break out of a block made from pure force, and Ultron should be superior to this), Healing (Odin could heal others), Precognition (Odin was able to see 1,000 years into the future with almost 100% precision) Destructive Ability: Solar System Level (Has constantly bested the likes of Hulk, Thor and the rest of the Avengers multiple times.) | Solar System Level (Withstood a Star going Supernova. Bested the likes of Adam Warlock and Quasar; Adam Warlock was able to knock out the Silver Surfer and Quasar was able to physically hurt Thor.) | Solar System Level (Fought and was virtually unscathed by the combined assault of Silver Surfer , Hercules, Dr. Doom, Magneto, Quasar, The Sentry and countless others that could not fit into the panel. Only lost because he chose to when it was revealed that space-time was falling apart.) | Multi-Universe Level (Defeated, killed and took the powers of Odin the All-Father, who is on par with Surter empowered by The Eternal Flame, which gave him the power to destroythe nine realms, which are complete universes) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Thor, the Hulk and the Sentry) | Massively FTL+ (Scaling to Odin, who was able to pull planets from the edge of the universe to his location in a split second) Lifting Ability: Unknown, should be comparable to Thor Striking Ability: Solar System Class '''| '''Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Universal ' 'Durability: Solar System Level (Even Thor cannot damage Ultron) | Solar System Level '''(Withstood the blast of a Supernova) | '''Solar System Level (Tanked a combined attack from all the heroes and villains listed above) | Multi-Universe Level Stamina: Infinite due to his mechanical nature Range: Unknown | Godlike (Scaling from Odin) Intelligence: Supergenius (Should be superior to Bruce Banner. Made a device capable of whisking away an entire galaxy) Weaknesses: Ultron's non-adamantium components are much weaker than the rest of his body. Versions: Most bodies | Ultron-20 | Final Form Ultron | All-Father Ultron Other Attributes List of Equipment: None *'Optional Equipment:' The Mind Stone Notable Attacks/Techniques: Robot Physiology: Because Ultron is entirely mechanical, many of his powers are as well. *'Nigh-Invulnerability:' Due to Ultron's adamantium shell, he is left nearly impervious to attack. *'Enhanced Mind:' Being a sentient A.I. rather than organic, his mind is enhanced with cutting edge technology, able to store over 3 terabytes of data as opposed to a normal human's 2.5 terabytes as well as having drastically enhanced processing and calculation power. **'Expert Engineer:' Being a robot, Ultron essentially has a database that grants him complete expertise on robotics and engineering. He is so skilled at engineering that he has successfully made multiple sentient robots over the years, notably including the Vision. **'Mind Transference:' To avoid death, Ultron can escape from the destruction of his body by transferring over to a number of online databases to preserve his consciousness. **'Telepathy: '''Even though Ultron is a robot, he can somehow mindfuck his victims. His telepathy is extremely strong, able to bypass Tony Stark's telepathic blocks. He can use his telepathic powers to strip out information and brainwash people. *'Energy Projection:' Throughout his various bodies, Ultron has always been capable of shooting blasts of energy to attack foes. **'Desintegrator:' Ultron has the ability to shoot a beam of energy that can destroy objects on the molecular level, disintegrating the target at hand. **'Tractor Beams: Ultron can shoot high frequency pulsed magnetic graviton particle containment field, which configures gravitons into many shapes which can alter the local effects of gravity. **'Encephalo Beams: '''As its located in the head cavity, Ultron can blast Encephalo Rays which puts unfortunate victims in a deathlike coma. This allows Ultron to mesmerise the unfortunate target and putright control them. *'Forcefield Projection: 'Ultron has an invisible force field around him at all times, making it hard to hit him. The forcefield itself has a powerful vicinity, as just it can easily burn flesh with its vicinity and even crumble Tony Stark's armor, and the presence of its heat makes it even more difficult as its hot enough to burn away monsters created by Molecule Man. The forcefield is extremely durable, capable of withstanding blows from Wonder Man. *'Energy Absorption: 'Ultron can almost absorb all forms of energy like electricity, pure energy, light and even radiation. He can absorb Scarlet Witch's chaos magic, which can warp reality. *'Technology Manipulation: '''One of his favourite and used ability, Ultron can possess and control any technology he can think off. With it, Ultron can possess any technology like the Hellicarrier's system, in which he used it to drop on Sentry, and even Iron Man's armour. Ultron can also override technology users such as Phalanx, and can also use it to regenerate limbs or blown off circuits, and even can take control on any nearby machines if he ever get blown off. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Supervillians Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Psychopaths Category:Tyrants Category:Hackers Category:Electricity Users Category:Regenerators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Technopaths Category:Absorbers Category:Flight Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Weather Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Summoners Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Pain Inducers Category:Willpower Users Category:Possession Users Category:Disease Users Category:Time Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Immortals Category:Sealers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2